


【J卞】Sex Bro

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【J卞】Sex Bro

卞慶華被Jack一把丟在床上，粗暴的撕開他的衣服，俯身下去叼著他的乳頭吸允  
"嗯...哥...你幹嘛....不要..."  
"你不是希望我這樣對你很久了嗎?"Jack輕捻著他另一邊的乳粒，富有技巧的如捏著，等到兩顆紅果都被蹂躪到紅腫，像快滴出血似的才放過，轉移戰地來到卞慶華的下身，扯下那人的運動褲握住那被自己挑逗到半硬的性器套弄，半直起身勾過放在一旁的潤滑劑，擠了一坨在手上便伸向卞慶華那從未被人開發的後穴，俯下身吻上卞慶華的側頸，在上面留下自己的印記，張嘴咬上他的鎖骨，牙齒輕輕的磨蹭著，手上的動作越來越快，帶著薄繭的手划過馬眼，在Jack富有技巧性地套弄下，卞慶華達到了高潮，射出一股白濁，星星點點撒在自己的小腹上，Jack舔了舔手上的精液，沾著潤滑劑的手指在穴口處按壓了幾下便緩緩地插了進去，卞慶華的呻吟從喉嚨裡洩出，手抓著伸下的床單，想把腿夾緊卻被Jack攔截  
“想幹嘛呢弟弟?我還沒好呢”說完便慢慢地抽插起來，漸漸地伸入兩指三指，在穴裡的手指微微彎曲，騷刮著壁肉，不斷地找尋著那令卞慶華崩潰的軟肉，指尖無意間滑過某點，卞慶華叫了一聲，忍不住抖了抖身子，抬腿蹭了蹭Jack的手，像是在示意著甚麼，但他那該死的哥哥就是裝作不知道的擴張著，卞慶華心一橫，起身推倒了Jack，拉下那人的拉鍊，將他硬的發燙的巨物掏出，自己跨坐在那人身上，手嚕了幾下便對準自己的穴口插入，奈何Jack的性器實在太大，性器剛進一半就痛到忍不住，後穴緊緊地鎖著Jack著性器，兩手撐在Jack腹肌上，Jack坐起身將卞慶華抱入懷中，抬頭吻上卞慶華的薄唇試圖讓他放鬆，雙手握著卞慶華的腰肢，一點一點將人往下按，直到他的性器整根沒入  
“這麼飢渴啊?弟弟?” Jack用著低沉的嗓音在卞慶華的耳邊訴說著，大手在那人的後背慢慢地撫摸，手指順著肌肉線條遊走，卞慶華被撩撥得受不了，雙手環上Jack的脖子，慢慢地擺動自己的腰，雙眼滿是情慾的看著自己的哥哥，薄唇微張眼神迷離，床隨著他的動作嘎吱嘎吱的響，抬起一隻手摸上Jack的側臉，兩人視線相對，不知道是誰主動吻上對方的唇，先是嘴唇互相廝磨，最後Jack伸出舌頭描繪著卞慶華的唇形，牙齒輕輕地啃咬著那人微厚的下唇，最後在撬開牙關長驅直入，越吻越激烈的同時，Jack順勢將卞慶華壓在身下，抓著他的手壓在他頭上，與他十指緊扣，下身像是裝了馬達似的快速抽插了起來，卞慶華的呻吟被Jack全數吞沒，兩人舌頭糾纏在一起，纏繞吸允，來不及吞下的津液順著嘴角流出，直到快喘不過氣Jack才放過卞慶華

鬆開緊箍著的手，卞慶華又再次環上Jack的脖子，雙腳不自覺的夾著那人精壯的腰部，看著在自己身上馳聘的男人，明明是跟自己長得一樣的臉，怎麼這個人就看起來那麼性感?感受到弟弟分心的Jack，用力的頂了一下  
“還分心啊嗯?是不是覺得操別人比較好啊?”說完下身的動作就慢了下來，慢慢的磨著卞慶華的內壁，每次大力的插入又慢慢地退出，卞慶華甚至能感受到那根巨物上的青筋，卞慶華只覺得後穴搔癢難耐，每每捅入Jack的龜頭都準確的頂到那塊軟肉，卞慶華動了動腳蹭了蹭Jack的腰  
“哥….求你了…快…快一點吧…”Jack看著跟自己一樣的那雙眼，眼裡盡是說不清道不明的愛意，兩人的關係為甚麼會發展成這樣?不得而知，他只知道他愛他弟弟，他愛卞慶華卻不是親人的關係，而是更加親密的愛人，聽著卞慶華因情慾而變得有點甜膩的嗓音，軟軟的求著他，Jack只覺下身又硬了幾分，將卞慶華抱在懷裡，下身的抽動突然變快，卞慶華被突然的加速嚇到，雙手緊緊地抱著Jack的肩膀，指尖在那人寬厚的背上留下痕跡，說明著這場性事的激烈，Jack抱著卞慶華要了好幾次，最後一次抵著卞慶華敏感點射出的時候，他俯身咬上卞慶華的耳垂，充滿情慾的低嗓在他耳邊低語  
“我愛你”


End file.
